


Nine and Thirteen

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kids, Sad, Suicide, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU about the Winchester family, John Winchester and Mary Winchester got a divorce. Mary took the girls, John took the boys. Horrible things happen to Sam and Dean. First Fanfic posted on this site! Be nice to me on the reviews please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine and Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the voice as a woman's low husky southern accent... if that makes sense.

Momma and Daddy weren’t in a happy marriage ya’ know? So they got divorced. The girls, Jo and I went with Momma and the boys, Sam and Dean went with Daddy. They were both just eight and twelve when the divorce happened not like Jo and I who were sixteen and seventeen at the time. So they didn’t know what was really going on.

     Daddy started working at a part-time job and then picked up another part time job drinking and leaving for weeks at a time. Leaving the boys alone.

     To make money, Sam and Dean started to fight each other in front of people. The people would cheer them on until one or the other was knocked out. Sometimes the money was good, and other times they had enough just to pay rent. They always chose shelter over food.

     One day Dean found out that he was going blind in both eyes. I guess too many hits to the head. He figured that he would be useless in fights so he started working odd jobs, but eventually he couldn’t do that either. Sam tried going to the fights by himself but then those men _did_ things to Sammy. So they stopped going all together.

     Once what little money they had left ran out they began to search the house for things that they could sell, or maybe a strip of leathery jerky or sunflower seeds… anything.

Instead they found a gun, and some old bullets.

     Sam had read somewhere that when a body starves to death that the body eats itself until there’s nothing left.

     So the boys… they uhm… they made a suicide pact. They took the gun and with little strength they had left in them they walked to an abandoned field and Sam would shoot Dean and then Sam would shoot himself.

     Dean closed his eyes and waited. He heard a whimper and he opened his eyes.

     Sam shook his head. “I can’t do it, Dean.” He cried softly.

     Dean hugged his brother taking the gun away and nodded. “I’ll do it, Sammy.” He whispered.

     Dean held the gun up to the blurry image of his brother and he felt a tear go by. “I love you Sammy…” Dean said.

     Castiel stopped the story there.

     He left me guessing what was said and what had happened next. Castiel cried, and I never had seen the family angel cry like that. “I’m so sorry, Meg.” He whispered to me in the middle of the night.

     “You’re lying.” I shook my head. “No! You’re lying!” I yelled.

     Castiel sobbed. “I couldn’t do anything, I should’ve…”

     “It’s too late now isn’t it?” I yelled at him.

     My mom turned on the light in the hallway. “Meg sweetheart, are you okay?” she asked worried.

     Castiel sniffed and got up. “My condolences to you and your family.” He nodded to me and then popped out of sight.

     I stood up and yelled at the ceiling. “THEY WERE NINE AND THIRTEEN, CASTIEL!”

     Mom opened the door.

     I sank to my knees. “They were only just nine and thirteen.” I sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a picture on the wall at my college one day. It showed two boys standing face to face one of them was holding a gun and the other had his eyes closed, and was crying. I was waiting for an appointment so... I sat down and wrote this in about thirty minutes. Then edited and polished it in another thirty. Tell me what you think!


End file.
